


I'M MAKING A DATING SIM

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: IM MAKING A DATING SIM, Other, dating sim, sanders sides dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: this isnt a fic but DUDES  IM MAKING A SANDERS SIDES DATING SIM READ FOR MORE DETAILS!!!





	I'M MAKING A DATING SIM

Okay hi, I’m Serpent.

so i got this codey thing that lets you make visual novels, same thing used to make doki doki literature club, and im making a sanders sides dating sim

if you have any suggestions, tips, ideas, coding help, or wanna help with the artwork cause i cant art and thats v important in dating sims please dm me or shoot me an ask

ask anything you want about this, im committing to this, and im making it happen

its taking place at a university where you can date one of these 6:

virgil, roman, logan, patton, emile, and remy

its a v basic coding language and i got the basics down so im goin to down getting everything mapped out and stuff

im very excited, someone on tumblr reached out to do art for the game and gave me some samples and his art is BOMB! WE DOIN THIS SON

IM CODING A WHOLE FUCKING DATING SIM IM SO HYPED

if you want update or to ask questions about it or dm me or anything go to https://igotboredsoimmakingadatingsim.tumblr.com/

YOU GUYS EXCITED? THIS IS SO COOL IM MAKING A WHOLE FUCKING VIDEO GAME YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHH


End file.
